


The Indestructible Mr. Jones

by libraryannex



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, This is random and has no plot but it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libraryannex/pseuds/libraryannex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a stressful mission, Ezekiel and Cassandra stock up on snacks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Indestructible Mr. Jones

Ezekiel dashed into a little market, a few steps ahead of Cassandra. She admired his complete disregard of other people's impression of him. After all, they were walking the streets of Budapest with a look that screamed _Yes, I was just chased by vampires and trapped under the streets of Hungary for the past day or so._ But then again, it had been awhile since either of them had eaten. Or had done anything but run for their lives, actually. 

She blew her hair out of her face and stepped into the store, smiling shyly as she passed a shopkeeper.

Jones peeked through what appeared to be an 'Employees Only' door and flashed his signature grin toward her. "Just checking to see if Jenkins fixed the Backdoor." He swung another door open, his fingers crossed, only to sigh in defeat. 

"Looks like we're going home the old-fashioned way," she replied, her usual level of optimism offset by a touch of weariness. 

Ezekiel nodded. "By forging some airline tickets."

"I can see why Charlene loves you." Cassandra rolled her eyes as she walked towards an aisle of snacks. 

"What can I say, I'm a very lovable guy." 

"— But I think the budget will manage," Cassandra said quickly before he could continue on one of his bouts of self-praise. She was almost jealous of his ability to never run out of energy. Even with a layer of soot covering his face, he was his breezy, ridiculous self. 

She watched Ezekiel juggle a copious amount of food in his hands and shook her head. She grabbed a few snacks of her own. “Are you going to pay for those?”

“Nope,” Ezekiel shrugged as he tossed an apple to her. “Imagine carrying the local currency for every place we visit. It'd be a nightmare.”

Cassandra gave him a smirk and tossed it back at him. “I suggest you find your way to an ATM, then.”

“Well, I would, but ATM's tend to act up near me. The bloody thing hands me all the money it has, and I end up with a felony.”

“Oh hand it here,” Cassandra groaned as she snatched the food in his hand and playfully pushed him out of the aisle. “You never eat a thing unless I pay for it.”

“This coming from someone who drinks all the tea in the annex within a week," Ezekiel laughed as he placed another item in her hand. “It’s only fair.”

“Very funny, mister,” she teased as she stepped into the line to pay. “Go on, I’ll meet you outside in a second."

Cassandra finished her purchases a few minutes later and stepped outside to an empty street. 

"Ezekiel?" 

When Cassandra rounded the corner, she found that the thief had taken shelter under a building, his head tilted back against the brick like it was his pillow. 

_So the indestructible Mr. Jones does feel fatigue_ , she thought joyfully to herself as she plopped a grocery bag into his lap. 

"Curled up for a cat nap?"

He jolted awake and quickly wiped the drool from his face.  
"Something like that," he muttered as he stood up and brushed himself off. 

"I think that's the first time I've caught you off guard," she laughed. 

"I won't make a habit of it." He threw her a grumpy glare (Ezekiel's disguise for embarrassment as future observations would show) and started digging through the bag. Never the one to stay still for too long, he began taking off down the sidewalk.

"I owe you one," he said, lifting up an apple in thanks to the redhead behind him.

 _You did just save me from a pack of vampires_ , she thought. She shook her head and smiled to herself. Taking a deep breath, she began jogging to catch up to his impossible pace.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my drafts for over a year. I thought it was too cute just to delete it so here it is in its ~~very~~ unpolished form. Hope you enjoyed it. :)


End file.
